Breakfast by the Weasley Children
by SugarDee
Summary: The title says it all. Need I say more?


_A/N: I finally finished the semester. It's been hectic I'm telling you. But I still have exams coming up (sigh). Anyway some people requested for a sequel to Everything. I was trying my best to write it but somehow the story didn't flow that well. So this is how it turned out. It still had the song mentioned somewhere near the end of this story. But I don't think it's counted as a sequel to Everything. Well anyway, enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** As usual - all characters belong to JK Rowling._

* * *

BREAKFAST BY THE WEASLEY CHILDREN

She woke up at 6am, just as they planned. Satisfied with herself, she shoved off her blanket quietly, afraid that the bed would creak. And that was the last thing she wanted as it would ruin everything she and her comrade had planned for today. After making sure that her bed looked like there was someone still sleeping on it, she tiptoed across her small room. Satisfied with herself once again for not making any noise when opening the door (as she already had countless practice before), she walked to his bedroom, avoiding any part of the corridor that would creak. After what seemed like hours, she got to her destination. She hesitated for a while, with her hand in mid-air; she realised she hadn't had any practice to open his door before. Mind you, any practice was essential for her, especially when you wanted to surprise people before they woke up. Hoping that his door wouldn't make any loud noise (_or any sound rather_, she thought), she opened the door slowly. After it was wide enough for her, she walked in, closing the door in process.

His bedroom was so dark that she couldn't even see his bed. Raising both her hands up like a blind man, she started walking towards what she thought was his bed. After a couple of bruises on her legs and feet, she reached her comrade's lying form. She sat down at the side of his bed and started shaking him.

"Hey, wake up. It's already 6," she whispered.

But as she shook harder, there was no grunt whatsoever. She was very confused as he had never liked being woken up before it was time to do so. He would usually say 'Go away' or 'Five more minutes'.

_Maybe I'm just too sleepy to notice it_, she thought. She again shook him.

"Hey wake up! You know we already planned this."

Then suddenly there was a grunt coming from the other side of the bed. Her head snapped towards it. She again raised her hands to feel the surrounding; she wanted to make sure that she was indeed sitting at the right position.

_Ok so I am sitting at the right position_, she thought as her hand touched the wall in front of her. Her hand now went to his bed and eventually found his pillow. _That's his pillow_. She now started to look his face. But she couldn't feel his eyes, nose and mouth. She pulled down his blanket and felt two small feet at her fingertips. _What? I've been shaking his legs the whole time_. She shook her head and stood up to start walking backwards with hand on the bed. After she finally reached the end of his bed, she turned around and sat down again. Her right hand started searching for his face. Succeeded, she placed her hands on his form and started shaking him.

"Wake up! Seriously, don't waste any more time," she said. "They're going to wake up soon if you don't. And it will ruin everything."

"Five more minutes, Mum," he mumbled, stirring to his side.

"You know I'm not your Mum."

"Hmm."

She noticed that he's going to sleep again. So she stood up and walked towards his window. After making sure that it was the curtain that she's holding, she pulled it up, letting the sun to peer in.

"Oww!" he moaned, putting his arm over his eyes. "I want to sleep for five more minutes."

"You can't!" she said, a little too loud. She then continued with a lower voice, "You can't. I've already wasted 10 minutes to come here and wake you up."

"You said we're going to wake up at 8."

"No, I said we're going to wake up at 6. They will wake up at 8."

When she didn't hear any response, she walked towards him and sat down. She, once again, shook him.

"Come on. I don't want everything to fail because of you. Wake up."

"Go away," he said, brushing her hands away.

She let out a breath.

"Fine. I guess you want me to do this the hard way."

He peered through his arm. Before he could react, she already had her hands on his side and started tickling him mercilessly.

"No – _laugh_ – stop it."

"I will if you wake up now."

"Ok – _laugh_."

She stopped, but still had her hands on his side.

"Promise?"

He nodded his head a couple of times. She got her hands off of him and stood up.

"Let's go downstairs and do it."

He unwillingly got off the bed. He had started to walk towards the door when he heard her whispering, "Wait, you have to make the bed look like you're still sleeping."

"Why?" he asked, walking towards her.

"So that they won't find out we're already up," she said, motioning him to help her.

After a few minutes, they walked down the corridors quietly. As they passed the master bedroom, there was some loud snore coming from it.

"They're still sleeping," she said, looking at him.

He just nodded.

Going down the stairs turned out to be more difficult than she thought it would be. Every step they took would make a sound that worried both of them. Every time they heard a creak, they would look at each other, hoping that it didn't wake the others up.

After finally what seemed like hours, they reached the kitchen. The sun was already up so they could see things clearly.

"Ok," she started, looking at him, "you get the plates and forks. And I will –"

"But Mum said I –"

"I know. That's why you have to do it carefully and quietly," she cut him off. "Don't drop things."

He nodded.

"I will try and make the breakfast."

"You can cook?"

"No," she answered, simply. Noticing that his face has turned pale, she continued, "But I'll try. I've seen people cook before and I've read some books about cooking. So I hope I can get it right in my first try."

"You never tried it before?" he asked, with his face paler than before – if it was even possible.

"No. But don't worry; I'm sure my food would be edible."

A few minutes passed and she had just finished her first try. Both of them were staring at the food that looked far from appetising.

"Do you think we can eat it?" she asked, before looking at him. "It looks like an animal."

"A really scary one."

"Yeah," she agreed. She then took one fork he had prepared on the table and gave it to him. "Try it."

"No," he declined, shaking his head. "It looks terrible."

"Come on. You have to try this and decide whether I have to make it again or not."

He reluctantly took the fork from her. Slowly he picked up the small black bacon she had made. Looking a bit disgusted at the small piece, the food finally reached his mouth and he started chewing with closed eyes.

"So how's it?"

"Horrible," he answered, after he swallowed it and took some water to cleanse the taste from his mouth. "Why did I have to try it?"

"Because I asked you to," she said, starting towards the stove again. "Besides I already made the bacon. You haven't done anything, other than setting up the table."

He was going to respond to her sentence when they heard footsteps from outside the kitchen. Their eyes suddenly widened as they hadn't even finished half of the surprise yet. The first thing that came to her mind was to get down on her knees. She then pulled him to the ground and told him silently to follow her crawl to the back of the kitchen, out of anyone's sight. Both of them put their hands over their mouths as to not let out any noise.

"What is going on here?"

They knew they were going to have a lecture so they decided to stay put and not move an inch.

Heavier footsteps were heard; there's another one coming.

"Is everything all right?" asked Ron, just before he reached the kitchen. "I smell something burning."

"Someone just decided to make bacon. But I reckon they didn't succeed, judging by the colour of my pan and the smell it makes," said Hermione, looking at her pan on the stove. "Do you see them?"

"Who?"

"The children," she answered who started going around the kitchen to look for them.

"Aren't they supposed to be sleeping in their rooms?"

"They are, but I'm guessing they are here somewhere."

Hermione was now dangerously close to where the culprits were hiding. Their hearts were now beating so hard that they were scared she could hear their heartbeats.

Making his way to one of the stools, Ron's eyes also went searching for the two children. Eventually he caught a glimpse of red hair owned by someone he knew by heart near where his wife was now standing.

"'Mione," he called out to her, causing Hermione to look up with expectant eyes.

"Did you find them?"

"Yeah," he answered, walking towards her.

"Where?"

"Upstairs," answered Ron. His finger however was pointing somewhere behind her.

Hermione, a curious person as she was, made a move to turn to whatever her husband was pointing at. Fortunately, Ron knew she would do that and therefore he grabbed her face.

"Play along," mouthed Ron.

"Okay," replied Hermione, nodding her head. After Ron let go of her face, she continued, "What made you so sure that they're upstairs, Ron? I mean they could be here. You know, hiding."

"Hiding?" said Ron, sitting on one of the counters. "Who are they hiding from?"

"Oh I don't know," said Hermione, walking away from the back of the kitchen. She then sat at one of the stools so that she could spot her children. "Maybe they're hiding from us."

"From us?"

"Maybe they didn't want us to know that they have failed to make some breakfast," she said, smiling happily as she spotted them. "I know and _you_ know how upset they can be if they fail to do something."

Knowing that she had seen where the children were hiding, Ron nodded his head once as a sign that it was time.

"Especially you, Rosie."

A faint gasp was heard from the back of the kitchen.

"Who are now hiding near the back door with your brother."

Another faint gasp was heard which most probably came from Hugo.

"You can come out now."

Rose and Hugo stood up slowly and made their ways to where their mother was sitting. Ron then followed behind and stood behind Hermione who asked the children to sit.

"Would you care to explain?" asked Hermione, before looking from Rose to Hugo.

"We found out from Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny that today was your anniversary. So Hugo and I decided to wake up early and make you two some breakfast. First try was a failure so I wanted to make a new one. But we heard some footsteps, so we hid at the back of the kitchen, hoping nobody could find us," explained Rose, with her head down.

"You know you two are not old enough to play with fire."

"Yes, Mum," said Rose and Hugo together.

"You could have asked for my help or your father's."

"But it wouldn't be a surprise if you knew," said Rose, looking up. She looked down again after she locked eyes with Hermione.

"We will still appreciate it that you help us make breakfast."

"We're sorry," admitted Rose and Hugo.

Seeing the children wearing a sad look, Hermione stood up and walked to stand behind them. She then turned them together to face her and said, "Now that we already know what you're planning for us today, I will let you to make us some breakfast."

Rose and Hugo widened their eyes.

"But your father and I will be here just in case you need some help."

They nodded their heads a couple of times.

"And only Rose can cook."

"Why?" asked Hugo, looking a bit sad.

"Because you're still 8, love," answered Hermione, stroking his cheek lovingly. "You just sit here with Dad and you can take the first plate."

"But today's your anniversary. So you and Dad should take the first plate."

Hermione smiled.

"Then you'll take the second plate."

It was Hugo's turn to smile.

"Wait, shouldn't I get the second plate?" asked Rose. "I'm the one who makes the breakfast."

"Why don't we have two big plates?" said Ron, walking towards them. "So the first plate will be for us, and the second plate will be for you two."

"Okay," agreed Rose and Hugo, nodded their heads.

A few minutes passed and now there were two plates filled with bacon and sausages.

"I hope the food doesn't taste horrible like the one Rosie made before," said Hugo, with a fork on his hand.

"Of course it won't; Mum helped me," replied Rose, before taking a piece of bacon from the plate and eating it. Before she even swallowed, she said, "This is nice!"

Ron laughed at the sight, earning him a jab from his wife sitting just beside him.

"Rose, swallow your food before you speak please," said Hermione.

"Sorry."

A few kisses, hugs and wishes later, the small family of Weasley went to the living room to spend the rest of the morning. All four of them sat on the rug, talking almost about anything they had in mind. This little gathering might not mean anything to other families, but it meant the world to Rose and Hugo. They rarely spent their morning together as their parents were always busy working. As a result, Rose and Hugo were always Floo-ed to the Potter's house so they could play with Albus and Lily.

"Mum, is it okay if I turn on the radio?" asked Rose, right after Hugo finished telling them his dream.

"Go ahead."

Rose stood up and walked towards the radio. She actually didn't want to turn on the radio. But knowing how curious her parents could be, she had to say radio instead of CD player which was actually the one she was asking for. She then pressed the play button and almost ran to where she was sitting before the song started.

"You didn't have to run to sit here, Rosie," said Ron, chuckling. "Are you that eager to sit next to your Daddy?"

"Yes, but that's not the main reason," answered Rose, smiling. "I just wanted to get here before the song started."

"Why is that?"

"Because I wanted to tell you something." Rose paused to wait for the song to play. A few seconds later the music on the background started to play. She then continued, "Hugo and I heard that Dad sang a song for Mum at your wedding. So we –"

"Don't tell me you have the record?" asked Ron, perplexed.

"There is a record?" asked Hermione, Rose and Hugo altogether.

"You didn't know?" said Ron, incredulously. "Bill recorded it."

"We should have asked from him," said Rose, looking at his brother who nodded. She then looked at their parents once more. "Anyway, no we don't have the record. We have the original singer of the song."

"We borrowed the CD from Aunt Ginny," said Hugo, looking at both parents.

Michael Buble's voice was then heard on the background, singing Everything. Hermione smiled with her eyes closed, probably reminiscing their wedding day.

She was brought back from her reverie by a kiss on the forehead by none other than Ron Weasley who had his infamous grin plastered on his face. After giving him a smile, Hermione turned to face her children.

"Thank you for today," said Hermione, before opening her arms as an invitation for the children to hug her.

"Hey what about me?" asked Ron jokingly as he was left behind. "Doesn't your Dad get a hug as well?"

Hermione, Rose and Hugo laughed at his statement. And soon the four of them were hugging.

"We love you, Mum and Dad," said Rose and Hugo.

* * *

_A/N: If you find any error or if you like or dislike this story, please tell me. I don't mind really. And suggestions for a sequel to Everything are most welcome. Til next time._


End file.
